


Five Times Someone Interrupted Newt and Hermann Doing It and One Time No One Did

by SaunterVaguely



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Newt, it's a dumb excuse to write brief smut, top!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaunterVaguely/pseuds/SaunterVaguely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Someone Interrupted Newt and Hermann Doing It and One Time No One Did

Raleigh's on his way to lunch, hungry from two hours of sparring with Mako, and he decides to swing by the lab and invite Newt and Hermann. He's grown fond of the bickering scientists and their entertaining- if entirely over his head- banter, and he knows Newt will get irrationally excited about the black forest cake in the mess hall today. Hermann will criticize his dietary choices until Newton gives in and gets a sandwich or some tuna casserole to go with the cake and goes on a rant about how sugar stimulates the brain.

Raleigh is still chuckling slightly when he reaches the door, and he doesn't bother knocking as he pushes it open. This turns out to be a mistake.

Newt is pressed up against the base of one of the towering chalkboards, arms spread and gripping the sides of it. Hermann's mouth is latched onto his tattooed neck, one hand clutching his cane for support and the other making quick, sure movements inside the biologist's snug trousers while Newt pants harshly. Neither of them notice the ranger and he swiftly turns around and reaches for the door, tripping over a stray chunk of kaiju lung. When he stands back up he sees both of them looking at him, Hermann with a furious blush and Newt with a kind of feverish, disconnected impatience. 

"Uh," Raleigh says, backing out of the room quickly. "Oh god. Sorry. I'm gonna- lunch." He grabs the door and shuts it, adding, "Bye."

The moment it slams shut, Newt whines and tugs at Hermann's sleeve.

~

Aleksis Kaidanovsky wants a shower. Literally all she wants in the world right now is to stand under a hot spray of water and wash away the layer of sweat and mechanical oil that's covering her skin. And since the Shatterdome showers are coed, she'd like to have Sasha there, too.

She snags her husband from the weight room with a snap of her fingers, not slowing her pace as he falls in beside her. They each take a towel from the shelf, but before they can strip down and get into a stall, they hear two echoing voices. 

"Hermann, come on, it's not that bad-"

"Newton, I said it already and I dislike repeating myself. I am not touching you while you are covered in that filth."

"It's not like it's fecal matter! It's just some kaiju saliva!"

"It is _blue_ , and it is _slimy_ , and I am _not touching it_."

"Fine. Be that way."

There's some slippery sounds, a thud, and a shuddering gasp, followed by:

" _Newton_ -"

"Mmmh."

"Duh-don't... don't talk with your mouth f-full..." A hitched moan, the sound of skin on tile, skin on skin. "Aaaohhh _Gott im Himmel_ -"

" _Mmmmm_."

Aleksis sighs, grabs a red-faced Sasha by the collar, and goes to find the showers at the other end of the base.

~

 

It's about 4am, and Tendo Choi is doing a coffee run. So far he's got two requests for regular and one for a latte (not happening- what is he, a Starbucks barista?). He makes a point to stop by the lab, knowing full well that Geiszler and in all likelihood Gottlieb will still be up, scribbling and dissecting and arguing or ignoring each other. Whatever they're up to, at least one of them will want coffee.

He knocks twice, bumps the door open with his hip and calls out, "Heyo guys, anybody need a caffeine kick?"

He halts when he sees Newt seated at his desk, looking vaguely guilty. Hermann is nowhere to be seen.

"Uhhh hey, so..." Tendo arches a brow at the scientist's slightly strained expression. "What's up with you? Did you hide a bunch of kaiju crap in Gottlieb's desk again?"

"Ha! No! Haha," Newt's voice is shaky, hands pressed flat to the desktop. "Hermann went- mmn, uh, he went to-" he twitches and shivers briefly. "He went to rest his leg."

"Oh." Tendo's not going to ask. He's not. "Okay, well, I'm gonna-"

"Coffee! Coffee, right?" Newt's manic grin stretches nervously. "I'll take some coffee! I would lo- l- _love_ some coffee."

"I think you've probably had enough coffee, there, buddy." Tendo shakes his head and slips back out into the hallway.

Newt jumps again when he feels a jab to his thigh, and he looks down to see Hermann glowering up at him from under the desk, his lips still red and slick and oh god...

"What??" Newt asks in a stage whisper, frantically hoping that the mathematician isn't pissed by the memory of the crap-in-desk incident. 

"Put your hands back in my hair," Hermann growls, and Newt practically melts into his chair as he hurries to obey.

~

 

Stacker Pentecost can be patient when need be. He can. But when the reports he was due at 06:00 have not arrived by 21:00, he's fed up. He slams his way out of his office, pausing to demand of Tendo, "Where in the hell are my reports on the kaiju drift?"

"Uhh, not exactly sure, sir, but I think-" Choi doesn't get the chance to finish his response, the door already thunking shut behind the marshall as he storms away down the hall.

He composes himself before entering the lab, because that's how he operates; don't raise your voice unless someone is bleeding or an explosion is imminent. He takes a few deep breaths (making sure that there is no one watching first) and pushes the door open.

The lab is surprisingly empty, the only lights in the dark space coming from the glow of Newt's specimen tanks, illuminating the half-erased chalkboards. He casts a baleful glare around the room for good measure, just in case one or both of them happen to be hiding under a desk or the cameras catch it, and then turns to search for them elsewhere. 

He's halfway down the hall towards the scientists' living quarters when he hears a suspicious rustling and thumping, followed by an indecipherable whisper, from the utility closet to his left. Pentecost's eyebrow twitches.

The door creaks loudly as he yanks it open, prepared to deliver a scathing and possibly life-scarring scolding for wasting his precious time, but the words freeze in his throat at the sight of his head mathematician energetically fucking his head kaiju biologist into a wall. Geiszler is whimpering and bucking back with every forceful shove of Gottlieb's hips, fingernails scrabbling against the concrete he's pressed against. They both halt at the strangled noise that comes from the doorway, their faces frozen in a mix of pleasure and horror as they turn to look at him. 

"Uh," says Newt. 

"Sir, ah, this is-" Hermann tries, stammering but making no move to pull out of the younger man.

Pentecost doesn't respond. He just backs out and shuts the door behind him, trying to ignore the rhythmic thumping that starts up again seconds later.

~

 

Birthdays around the Shatterdome aren't generally cause for much festivities- the high alert levels, constant pressure, and changing shifts leave little time for personal celebration. Sometimes a few close friends will gather around a mess hall cupcake and a few beers, sing a song to the birthday boy or girl. For Tendo's birthday they'd actually made a brightly-colored paper hat, and someone had found a box of kazoos to drive each other crazy with, but on the whole birthdays are a quiet affair.

So for Newt's birthday, he gets a few hours of extra free time (which everyone knows he will just spend in the lab or window-shopping at Hannibal Chau's kaiju chop shop), an extra pudding cup from the mess, and a couple gifts from various crew members, including a vintage Godzilla mug from Tendo. 

Mako and Raleigh spent the night before making a batch of not-exactly-chocolate-chip cookies for the hyperactive biochemist, and Mako's looking forward to seeing Newt's reaction. She and Raleigh have become very fond of the two scientists that saved their asses at the last second, and she knows (thanks to Doctor Gottlieb) that these are Newt's favorite dessert. Oddly enough, Raleigh politely declined the offer to help her deliver them, so she's alone as she carries the tray down the hall.

She knocks at Newt's door, hears a faint voice, and peeks into the room. "Geiszler-san?"

Newt is spread out on his bed, face buried in a pillow, and Hermann is crouched behind him, face buried between Newt's thighs. The tattooed scientist is squirming, moaning and muttering insensible gibberish into his bedding as Hermann tongues him. The mathematician sits up sharply at the sound of Mako's entrance, staring at her while Newt blinks blearily up at them both.  

No one says a thing as Mako steps outside, shuts the door, and places the cookies in front of it before walking swiftly back to the mess hall.

~

 

Right, they've had enough of this. Newt and Hermann are 900% done with being walked in on during sex (and okay so Hermann got all huffy and picky and "900% doesn't make any sense, Newton" at that). Every time one or both of them manages to get their pants down someone comes busting in with an emergency or cookies or emergency cookies.

So now they're in Hermann's room, a few pillows nestled under his leg as Newt rides him, at first trying for quick and hard in his frantic need to actually get off without interruption. Hermann puts a stop to that, though, grabbing Newt's hips and steadying him, fingers digging into the soft pudge around his middle and rocking slowly up into him despite the impatient whine it gets him.

"Hermannnnn, come onnn, just- ah! _God_! Ohfuckoh-" Newt's voice gets higher and shakier when the man under him suddenly yanks him down and starts driving into him like a jackhammer, reaching another hand between them to tease at his reddened cock. Newt whimpers and tries to work his hips faster, but Hermann just grips him tighter and keeps him from moving on his own. 

"That's it, Newton. That's right, you're so close _mein Schatz_ , I can feel you-"

There's a knock at the door.

"Oh god whyyy, no no no _please_ I'm so close please," Newt begs, burying his face in Hermann's shoulder and writhing against him. 

"It's fine, love, I locked the door," Hermann whispers, nuzzling his hair and grinding against his prostate until Newt clenches up, shuddering, and wails as he cums so hard he almost passes out. Hermann gasps and wraps his skinny arms around Newt's waist, squeezing him tight as he follows.

They notice, after they've finished panting and moaning in blissful relief and are spooning atop the sheets, that the knocking has stopped.

 


End file.
